Maggie Barnes
Maggie Barnes was the hidden villainess from the 2007 film, The Seeker: The Dark is Rising. She was played by Amelia Warner. History Background Maggie was actually an ancient witch who sided with Dark Rider, who promised to keep her young as long as she worked for him. Since then, Maggie has been involved in the war against the Light. Meeting Will Stanton Maggie appeared in the opening scenes of the film when she lost her red scarf, which was retrieved by Will Stanton (the film's main protagonist). Will developed a crush for her, but couldn't work up the nerve to talk to her. Both of them later officially meet for the first time at a Christmas party, but one of his brothers, approaches her and begins chatting to her before Will had a chance to do the same. Battle in The Church Maggie, in her true, older form, intercepted Will and the Old Ones when they went back in time in a church when they were searching for the second sign held by Will's ancestor Thomas Stanton, the man who forged the signs as containment vessels for securing the Power of Light. At that time, she greets the heroes before she suddenly explodes into a swarm of snakes, scrambled them and forced Will to enter the catacombs beneath the church alone. As he found the second sign inside the mouth of Thomas' remains, one of Maggie's snakes tried to attack him. However, Thomas suddenly (albeit briefly) shoved the snake away, and allowed Will to take the second sign for him. With the said sign returned, the heroes automatically returned to the present. True Nature Revealed Although she failed, the Dark Rider forgave her during their meeting near the bridge that led to the manor. After he revealed that his powers have grown strong enough to deal with one of the Old Ones, the Rider tasked her to manipulate Will to trust her. Maggie, donned her youthful form again, then visit the Stanton's house, where she later revealed her supernatural powers to Will by causing some portion of peppers to float in the air. During this point, Will gained another vision from the next sign. As the two talked, Will revealed to Maggie that he had powers as well by telekinetically manipulating a butter knife, and he confessed his infatuation with her. Upon the 5th day for the Rider's rising for power, Maggie had a final rendezvous with the Rider on the bridge. The Rider asked her to approach Will one more time and take the collected signs away from him. By this point, Maggie revealed her true color's she took off her hood and now put her loyalty and duty for the Dark all above else. She goes to approach the heroes and Will's family to finish her job once and for all, and should she succeed, The Rider would grant her true immortality and eternal youth instead of having it only restored temporarily. Failure and Death To cover her arrival, Dark Rider attacked the manor, first by freezing the manor's interior through his already summoned blizzard before telepathically demanded Will for the signs. Will denied his offer and the Rider retaliates by having icicles all over the ceilings fall onto everyone who barely evade it. He then proceeds to thaw layers of ice on the entire manor to flood the whole place. With everyone inside the manor distracted by the attack, Maggie used the opportunity to enter the manor and approach Will, warning him that he's not safe in there. She attempted to manipulate Will into giving her the five signs that he acquired, only for Will to see the 6th one appear. At that moment, Maggie, who's patience slimmed, demand to Will that he give her the signs, but Will, having seen Maggie's true villainous persona, flatly refused before rushing for the 6th sign with Maggie in hot pursuit, only for the struggle to prove too much for her. Upset at Maggie's failure, The Rider took away her youth, causing Maggie to rapidly age. Maggie made one last attempt to retrieve the signs from Will, only to age to death and perish in the flood. Gallery Maggie Witch.gif Seeker Dark Rising Maggie True Form.jpg Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hero's Lover